Who we really are
by Bethany Tucker
Summary: Who and what are Lucas and Maya truly? What happens when Farkle and Riley find out? What happens when Riley and Farkle find out that they are the same? How will Riley react? Will Lucas EVER tell Riley how he feels about her? Read and find out. :) Please enjoy! Rucas WILL happen! I promise! Rated T just 'cause I'm paranoid. Review please! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello my friends! We meet again! (Kinda...) Anyway, This is my first ever crossover and I'm way excited about it. This story is extremely close to sibuna4everfabina's story Girl meets Demigods. Their story really inspired me. If you haven't read it yet, PLEASE DO! It is so amazing and I love it. (I didn't steal the plot. They let me use it.) I love GMW and Percy Jackson. Please read and review. **

"Lucas! Come on! Hurry!" The blonde haired girl screamed at him. The pack of hell hounds were closing in.

"Really? I should hurry? I was thinking about smelling the roses and frolicking in moonlight! Of COURSE I'm hurrying Maya!" He shouted back to her, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

He regained his grip on the unconscious girl in his arms. Riley. HIS Riley. He hadn't told her who he truly was yet and was afraid she would reject him if he did. However, she was definitely a demigod. All the signs matched up. Only one biological parent,and ADD and ADHD. He just couldn't figure out from which god/goddess.

Maya ran as fast as she could, dragging Farkle behind her. Farkle was also unconscious. She dragged him over the border, and collapsed. They were all tired. Running from monsters will do that to a kid. Of course, a demigod was usually wise beyond their years, and calling one a child would probably result in a good solid punch to the nose.

Lucas tried to run up the hill, but the hell hounds were faster and surrounded him.

He set Riley down and unsheathed his sword. A hell hound lunged. He sliced the blade through it, gold dust raining down through the air.

Of course, Riley chose that exact moment to wake up.

Although she just woke up, her eyes were wide with panic and fear.

"Lucas!? What's going on?!" She screamed.

"Just stay close to me! I'll explain later!" He shouted.

The hell hounds lunged and bit. Lucas got a large cut on his arm. Finally, there were few enough monsters that they could make a run for it.

"Riley, on the count if three, run as fast as you can past that pine tree, okay? 1, 2, 3!"

They ran up the hill, and past the border. Lucas literally tripped over the border, falling flat on his face, making no attempt to get up.

Riley ran through the camp, trying to find someone for help.

She ran straight into a tall boy with dark hair and green eyes.

"Help! My friends, their unconscious, I don't know what's going on or what th-those things were. Please help me!" She begged him.

"Okay, my name's Percy. Where are your friends?" He asked her.

She led him back to the tree, as fast as she could. A blonde girl with grey eyes followed them.

"Oh thank goodness," the girl said. "Friar's back. The Apollo cabin was starting to get worried."

'Apollo cabin?' Riley thought.

Maya sat up, and yawned.

"Hey Annabeth, Percy," She greeted them as if they were old friends. "This is my best friend Riley. She's definitely a demigod, we just don't know from which god/goddess, Also, This is Farkle. Pretty sure he's your brother Annabeth," Maya explained to the blonde girl.

Lucas groaned and got up. He brushed himself off.

"Hey can I get some ambrosia please?" He called to no one in particular.

Some one tossed him some and he popped in his mouth without a second thought. Suddenly, all his injuries were gone, replaced by faded scars.

Farkle began to stir in his sleep and a glowing red owl appeared above his head.

Annabeth smiled and picked him up, he wasn't all that heavy so it was easy.

"I'll take him back to the Athena cabin and fix him up. Goodnight you guys," She said.

She walked over to Percy and kissed him on the lips.

"Gnight Seaweed Brain," she said lovingly.

"Nighty night Wise Girl," he replied with a happy smirk.

Percy walked in the opposite direction and went into a giant cabin, decked out in blue Christmas lights, which was weird because it was mid July.

Lucas and Maya walked over to Riley, who was silent, and wide eyed.

"Riles? Are you alright?" Maya asked her, reaching for her arm.

Riley pulled away quickly.

"Don't touch me... What is going ON?!" She asked, her voice rising.

"Riley, we can explain. Just let us talk, we-" Lucas started.

Suddenly, there was a light above Riley's head, where a glowing picture of a dove floated gracefully. Riley looked down.

She was now wearing a white dress that went to her knees with cap sleeves and a sweet heart neckline, with a belt that looked like thin gold vines were wrapping around her thin waist. Her long brown hair was (some how even LONGER) in a fish tail braid down her back and it reached her hips. Woven into the braid were strands of gold thread and beads that looked like diamonds.

"Uh, what was that?!" Riley asked.

"I'm gonna go out in a limb here and guess Aphrodite," Maya said.

Lucas only nodded, his jaw was practically on the ground. Gosh, she was gorgeous.

Maya rolled her eyes.

"Yo, Captain Sunshine. You gonna tell her what's goin on?"

Lucas seemed to snap out of his trance. His ears reddened.

"Uh yeah... Why don't we go to the mess hall and we'll talk?"

Maya nodded and lead the way, with Riley at her heels. Lucas followed behind, looking a little bit like a lost puppy that had found a home.

They got to the mess hall and sat at the Apollo table.

"So, uh Riley... you know all the gods and goddesses that we learned about in history?" Maya began.

Riley nodded.

"They aren't fictional or dead. They are still very much alive and they come down to earth and uh... have children with mortals," Lucas added.

"What does that have to do with any of this?" Riley asked.

"Well, it has a lot to do with it actually. Their kids? Those kids are us. We are all from a different god or goddess. I'm Hermes's kid," Maya explained.

"And I'm Apollo's son," Lucas said.

Riley was silent. Maya and Lucas were beginning to think that she didn't believe them.

"Who am I? Who's my parent?" She asked at last.

Maya smiled.

"You wanna tell her or should I?" She asked Lucas.

Lucas shrugged.

"Riley, you are the daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty," he said.

**Author's Note: Good News everyone! I'm cured of my writer's block! Hooray! Please review! It really makes my day! :D Thanks for reading! I'll start working on the next chapter as soon as I can. Pinky promise**! **(Hope I didn't disappoint...)**

**Your buddy,**

**Bethany M. Tucker**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey guys, did I mention that the teens are sixteen in this one? Sorry if I didn't. FYI none of my other stories have happened. **

"What? No... That's not possible. My mom is Topanga. Not... however you pronounce her name. I'm normal," Rileysaid.

"Riley, it's the truth!" Maya said, growing impatient. "Don't you get it? We aren't normal! YOU aren't normal. No one here is!"

"Maya," Lucas said, firmly.

Maya seemed to realize what she said.

"Oh, Riley, no I-"

She didn't get the chance to finish. Riley was gone, and you could see her silhouette in the distance, running away. It was amazing how fast Riley could be when she wanted to.

"Riley!" Maya yelled. "Come on Lucas! She can't go far, especially not in those ridiculous shoes." She was about to run after her best friend when she felt a pair of strong arms lift her from the ground.

She groaned. "Am I there yet?"

Lucas set her down. "Maya, First, she left her shoes, and she runs track. We may be fast, but so is she. And second, let me go get her, I don't mean this in a bragging manner, it's a fact, I'm better at tracking than you and lets face it, it's the middle of the night and it's dry. She can't leave any obvious tracks," He said.

Maya rolled her eyes.

"She's my best friend, Sundance!"

"She's my best friend too," he argued.

"Fine," Maya grumbled. "But only because if we argue any longer, she will probably be eaten by an empousa."

Lucas set off to find Riley.

* * *

><p>Riley had heard enough of this nonsense. It was so obviously a dream. It HAD to be. Glowing people, magic makeovers, demigods? It only made sense that it was a dream. Just then, Riley tripped over her own feet and fell. Instinctively she thrust out her arms to catch herself. She landed and heard a loud sickening crunch. Oh no. Her wrist wasn't supposed to bend like that was it? She tried to move it, and a white hot flash of pain shot up her arm.<p>

She stood, trying her best not to move her wrist. She observed her surroundings. It was dark and late, and she was exhausted. Where could she camp out for the night was the question. She spotted a tall tree. It seemed like the best option. She walked as fast as she could over to the tree, and curled up to sleep. She hadn't been laying down for even a minute when sleep overtook her.

* * *

><p><em>"Riley," A beautiful woman said gently. <em>

_"Huh?" Riley woke. All around them, were stars, as if they were in space, sitting under a tree.  
><em>

_"Oh, my sweet baby girl. You've grown into a beautiful young woman," The woman said. She had eyes that couldn't decide on just ONE color to be so they were ALL of them. Her hair seemed to change styles and color every split second. She was the most beautiful woman Riley had ever seen. _

_"Who are you?" Riley asked._

_"To most, I am known as Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty, but you may call me Mom."_

_Riley was speechless. How exactly do you respond to that? _

_"W-why haven't you ever visited, o-or even called, or SOMETHING?!" Riley began her rant. "Why did you just LEAVE me?! Why are you here NOW? What do you want?"_

_The goddess smiled at her sadly. "Baby girl, your father is happily married to someone he LOVES. How could I interfere with that? I had to leave, I have duties. I'm so so sorry, I wish I could've been in your life, but a goddess's job is NEVER done. Literally never. And speaking of duties, that brings me to why I am here now."_

_The goddess sat down next to Riley, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her long graceful arms around them. Her powerful aura made Riley's skin itch._

_"So, that boy, Lucas , is it?" Aphrodite asked, although she clearly already knew the answer._

_Riley nodded._

_"You really like him, don't you?" The love goddess asked._

_"Of course. He's one of my best friends," Riley said, her mouth felt dry. _

_Aphrodite gave her a look. _

_"Not that kind of like. The LOVE kind."_

_Riley looked down. "Oh," She said, her voice quiet. "Yeah, I kinda do. It's a little frightening how much I like him that way. Is it normal?"_

_Aphrodite smiled, clearly pleased with the teenage girls answer._

_"Honey, most teenage girls have a crush," Aphrodite began. _

_Riley looked up, her eyes wide with relief. Oh good, at least ONE thing that was normal about her._

_ "But that isn't what you and Lucas have," Aphrodite continued, crushing Riley's hope of being a little bit normal. _

_"What you have, or WILL have, I should say, is love. Real, pure, and true. Not quite yet, but soon enough. I promise you, everything will be okay. Yours and his story is one of my very favorites."_

_Riley's eyes were wide with wonder. Love? Lucas? Not that she didn't adore those words in the same sentence, especially in this context, but HE liked HER?_

_Her mother seemed to read her mind._

_"Yes Riley, he feels the same way towards you as you do towards him and THEN some." She giggled. "Now, my sweet, it's time to awaken. He's looking for you."_

_The goddess vanished and the entire scene faded to black._

* * *

><p>Riley opened her eyes. Staring into hers, were a pair of handsome meadow green eyes.<p>

Lucas.

The butterflies erupted in her stomach, as they always did, but it felt different now. She felt... whole. Like a piece of her -an important one- had been missing in his absence, and now that he was here, by her side, she was complete.

He looked worried.

"Riley! Are you okay?!"

'Yeah. You're here now.' She thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but my wrist isn't," Riley said, beginning to feel the horrible painful throb in her wrist.

Lucas's gaze shifted to her hand.

"Whoa, that's not good. What did you do?" He asked, his eyes reflecting his concern.

"I tripped."

"Over what?"

"Air."

Lucas chuckled. "That takes skills," he said.

She smiled.

Lucas's expression became serious again.

"May I see it?" He asked, nodding to her wrist.

Hesitantly, without moving her wrist, moved her arm closer to him.

He gently enveloped her small dainty hand and wrist in his larger hands.

He started mumbling some words that she didn't understand.

Suddenly, the pain in her wrist went away.

He opened his eyes, looking tired, but he smiled at her.

"Try it now," he told her.

She wriggled her wrist. It didn't even hurt!

She looked at him, amazed and confused at the same time.

He sat down beside her, leaning on the tree. He looked exhausted.

"Son of Apollo, god of medicine at your service," he said, weakly.

Whatever he had done, had sure drained him of all his energy. Within moments, his breathes had become deep and even. His eyes were closed and his face was relaxed. He was asleep. Riley leaned against his shoulder, and closed her eyes, welcoming sleep.

* * *

><p>Lucas woke up to a pink sky. It was beautiful. He could see the sun peeking out behind the trees, turning the sky surrounding it orange.<p>

'Hey Dad.' He thought.

He felt something warm next to him.

Lucas glanced to his left. There was Riley, snuggled up to him, sleeping.

He felt his face go slightly red.

'Lucas! Get a hold of yourself. It's not like anything happened!' He thought.

He studied her beautiful face. It was so obvious now that she was a daughter of Aphrodite. How had he not even considered that before?!

He fought the urge to lean down and kiss her awake.

He slowly untangled himself from her, being careful not to wake her. Immediately he missed the feeling of her at his side. He looked around, trying to find out where they were. He saw an old arrow sticking out of a tree.

He knew where they were, this is where the Apollo cabin often came for archery practice. In fact, it was HIS arrow.

He fingered the beaded necklace around his neck. There were seven beads on had been there since he was nine.

That arrow was from when he was eleven.

He searched for the smoke that would surely be coming from the Hephestus cabin. He could smell it. He searched the now lit sky and he found the gray whisps in the east. They weren't all that far, maybe half a mile away from camp.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Riley stir.

He walked back to her.

Riley opened her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Good morning," she said stretching.

"Morning," he said smiling.

"What did you do last night? To my wrist? It was broken!" Riley asked, confused.

"I healed it," Lucas stated.

"Well, yeah, that much I know, but how?" She asked.

"I don't really know the exact science to it but I asked my dad for the healing to come," He said. "It comes with being a child of Apollo."

Riley nodded slowly.

"What can Farkle and Maya do?" She asked.

"Well, Farkle is a genius, he gets that from both his parents but children of Athena are extremely intelligent," Lucas explained. "There are some abilities he may or may not be able to do and we won't know until we see it, but theres a chance he could be great with hand-to-hand combat and weaving."

"Maya as a child of Hermes is good at stealing and tricking people. She's good with locks and with simple ones, she can unlock them with her mind. She's very persuasive and she can just sense when something is a trap."

Riley could barely believe what she was hearing!

"Wow... That sounds amazing!" She exclaimed.

Lucas laughed.

"Yeah, I guess if you're not used to it, it can seem pretty awesome," he said.

"What can children of Aphrodite do?" Riley asked.

"There are a couple different abilities, Some are rare and others all have. Some have a rare one and no other ones. There's Amokinesis, Charmspeak, some can curse other people and make their clothes two sizes too small for a week, some can speak fluent french, some can change their physical features."

"I wonder what I can do," Riley said.

"We can find out when we get back to camp," Lucas said.

"Then lets go!" Riley said excitedly.

When Riley said this, Lucas wanted to run back to camp and find her abilities.

"Nevermind, Riles. You already found your ability," he said, slightly awed by this.

Riley looked confused.

"What do you mean? What is it?" She asked.

"Charmspeak."

Authors note: Hi everyone! How was that? What did you think? Please let me know in a review! I'd really appreciate it! :) Hope you had a great Christmas!

XOXO, Bethany Tucker


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello hello my friends! :) I feel like it's been a really long time since we last hung out. Maybe it has, but it probably hasn't. I'm just a strange little bird. :D Extra long chapter for y'all! Enjoy! **

**Xoxoxo, Bethany**

"What's charmspeak?" Riley asked, confused.

"It's a rare ability," Lucas explained. "It's when your words are so powerful, that the person who you are speaking to will do whatever you say."

Instantly, Riley put her hand over her mouth.

"Did I use it on you?" She asked, muffled.

Lucas paled.

'Uh isn't good, she's becoming afraid of herself...' He thought.

"Yes, but-" He tried to speak, but was cut off by Riley.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so so sorry!" She said, panic and guilt evident in her voice.

"Riley, it's okay!" Lucas exclaimed. "You didn't mean to, and... honestly... it doesn't take charmspeak for me to wanna do whatever you say..."

Riley blushed bright red, but even so, she still looked beautiful.

After a moment or two of awkward silence, Riley spoke.

"So...Camp?" She asked.

Lucas nodded.

"Yeah..."

And with that, they started walking.

* * *

><p>Maya was worried sick.<p>

'They've been gone ALL NIGHT! Something must've eaten them, or maybe they've been kidnapped! or...'

Maya's thoughts were interrupted by Farkle, who bounced over to her, beyond excited to be at camp.

"Hiya, Maya!" He said.

Maya rolled her eyes.

"What's got you so happy?" She grumbled, tiredly.

"One of the chicks from the Aphrodite cabin just told me I'm 'next'!" He said excitedly.

"They are such flirts, it's disgusting!" Maya scoffed.

"My kinda women!" Farkle exclaimed, refusing to let anyone put a damper on his good mood. This was a quality that Maya admired about him.

"How can you think about stuff like that when Riley and Hopalong are out there, and NOT here?!" She asked, annoyed.

Farkle was silent a moment, trying to select his words carefully.

Finally, he answered.

"I don't need to worry about them. Lucas is out there, without a doubt with her by now, and as long as they are together, they will make it. Lucas will protect her, and as long as she is there, he'll be okay. Therefore, they'll be fine. If they weren't together, than yeah, I'd worry, but I'm positive that he's found her."

"How can you be so sure?" Maya asked.

"For one, I'm an Athena kid, it's in my blood to know, and for two, I'm pretty sure that's them," he said, pointing to the bottom of the hill.

Sure enough, Riley and Lucas were at the bottom of the hill, and within seconds, were back in camp.

Maya ran to her best friend and crushed her in a tight hug.

"Riley! You can't run off like that! It's dangerous! I thought you might've been dead!" Maya exclaimed.

"I will be if you keep hugging me like this," Riley said as loud as she could, with Maya squeezing the air out of her.

Maya released her death grip with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry," She said. "I'm just glad that you're safe."

Riley just smiled awkwardly, but with the flawless permanent makeup, it didn't look as awkward as it normally would.

"So...um... What now?" Riley asked.

Maya grinned and Lucas grimaced.

"Now we get to show you where Barbie was originally created! Whoops, I mean your cabin," Maya said, still grinning.

While normally, she didn't like the Aphrodite Cabin, this was an exception. Lucas was coming, and it was always hilarious watching him try to brush off the girls who threw themselves at him.

Riley nodded slowly.

"Okay...?" She said, uncertainly.

Maya linked arms with Riley and hurriedly dragged her in the direction of the cabins.

'help me!' Riley mouthed to Lucas.

Lucas nodded, reluctantly, and followed the girls to the cabin.

* * *

><p>The trio walked past each cabin, pointing out and naming them, until they reached what was known as The Dollhouse, AKA the Aphrodite cabin.<p>

The outside of the cabin was white and the roof was a color called "Dusty Rose". Through the window, you could see the curtains were gold and the door had a star on it like a celebrity's dressing room door that read "Aphrodite." It was bedazzled and covered in glitter.

"And this is the Aphrodite cabin. It's where you'll be staying," Maya said.

Next to her, Lucas pulled his hood over his head, hiding most of his face and he slipped on a pair of sunglasses.

"Uh...Lucas?" Riley asked. "What's with the get up?"

Maya's grin widened even more, to the point it was scary.

"He's just protectin' his purty face from the big bad girls that are going to mob him if they see him. It's normal," Maya explained.

Riley raised an eyebrow.

"MOBBED?"

Lucas only nodded.

"Yeah, mobbed. Like this," Maya said. She grabbed the sunglasses off Lucas and yanked the hood down.

"MAYA!" Lucas exclaimed, and then covered his mouth. He paled.

Maya stepped back and held up three fingers, then two, then one.

It was silent, other than the normal hustle and bustle of camp.

Then, suddenly, there was a shrill screech.

"LUCAS!"

A girl threw open the door and ran to him, tackling him in a hug, but it looked like she was preventing him from escaping rather than hugging him. That girl was followed by another, and another, and another, until there had to be at least twenty something girls surrounding him.

And then, one more girl ran from the cabin and was going to go into the crowd, when she noticed Riley. This camper had a pink t-shirt that instead of the camp logo, had a sparkly cursive M on the back.

_Oh no._ WHY UNIVERSE!? WHY?!

Standing before Riley and Maya, was Missy Bradford.

"Ugh, what are YOU doing here?" She spit out, as though seeing Riley made her feel the need to vomit.

"I live here now," Riley said quietly.

"Oh really? What's with the outfit? Suddenly trying to look pretty? It isn't gonna work sweetheart. To look pretty, you're gonna need A LOT more than a new outfit and some hair extentions. Maybe some plastic surgery... A LOT of plastic surgery."

"The same could be said for you Missy," Maya said deadly calm.

"Shut UP HART!" Missy shouted.

"Whoa, Whoa! What's going on?!" A new voice shouted over the noise. "Let's all just calm down."

Something about this girl's voice made Riley want nothing more than to go and relax.

The girl had choppy hair in braids with feathers braided in. She wore a pair of shorts and a simple camp t-shirt but she was really pretty. Like, really pretty.

"Someone please tell me whats going on. Missy?"

"The baby here is claiming she lives here now," Missy explained in her snobby way.

"Well, unless she normally dresses like that, I'd say that she got claimed by Mom," the girl said.

Missy scoffed and joined the girls that still surrounded Lucas.

The girl looked at the swarm of girls, and rolled her eyes.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She yelled.

The sea of girls parted, letting Lucas leave. He ran behind his friends, as if he were diving for cover. His hair was messed up to the point it was standing up, he was missing his hoodie and right shoe and overall, he seemed shaken up.

He glared down at Maya.

She smirked and said, "Whassup Ranger Rick? Besides your hair I mean."

The girl cut in.

"I'm Piper. What's your name?" She asked Riley.

"I'm Riley," she said.

"Piper, Riley has Charmspeak like you," Lucas said.

"She WHAT?!" Missy and another girl practically screamed.

"Oh, come ON Drew. Get over the fact that you aren't the only one ever in the world to have it," Piper said rolling her eyes.

The bigger version of Missy, Drew, stormed off with Missy at her heels.

"Anyway, that's great! I can teach you how to use it!" Piper exclaimed, smiling.

Suddenly, an short impish looking guy ran up to Piper, out of breath.

"Pipes! Oracle...Prophecy...NOW!"

Piper's expression went from calm to alarmed.

"Come on!" She exclaimed to the three teens.

Together, they ran off to the big house.

* * *

><p>They got there just as Rachel, the oracle, began her prophecy.<p>

"The Hunter in the sky has taken names, will take them one by one,  
>The son of the Sun and daughter of Love must defeat the moon goddesses foe, woe is he, should they succeed.<br>Wisdom's son and the daughter of Thieves  
>must make a choice: yea or nay, and they will decide their fate.<br>Wisdom's daughter and son of the Sea must help once more, to guide the four."

Rachel collapsed.

Lucas gripped Riley's hand. She squeezed back, harder.

And now, our story REALLY begins.

**Author's Note: Hi! How was that chapter? Listen guys, I really got to be honest here. I wanna thank you. Writing has become my escape and my stress reliever and truthfully, I'm what many (myself included) would call a stress case. Thank you for all the beautiful wonderful kind reviews and pms that you have sent me! I feel so loved! You are all so amazing and you've had a big impact on my life. My stories in no way can re-pay you for the joy you have brought me, but I'm sure gonna try and write like crazy! :) I've been working on some new stories, and for those that don't know, I've set up a poll on my profile, asking which of my completed GMW stories you'd like me to continue. I'd love to hear from you! Please vote! :D Thank you so much again. I really can't express how thankful I am to you. You are all so beautiful and amazing! Truly! :)  
><strong>

**Lots of love, Bethany Marie Tucker**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hi! So sorry it took so long with this chapter. I've just been going through some tough stuff lately, and on top of that, I had writer's block. I know, lame excuse. Anyway, please review! It makes me smile whenever I read your comments about my stories. :) Except the flames. Flames literally have made me cry. :'( Please enjoy!**

**P.s: HUGE Thank you to RucasIGuess for helping me with this chapter. Without them, you wouldn't have this chapter right now. :)**

**Your friend, Beth**

"What's that mean?" Riley asked, confused.

Lucas nodded, equally perplexed by the strange riddle.

The group ignored them, and chattered amongst themselves.

Piper walked towards Percy and Annabeth, and was followed by the impish looking boy from earlier and a tall boy with blonde hair.

"-well, son of the sea and daughter of wisdom, that's us, but who are the others?" Percy was asking.

Annabeth said nothing, her eyes glimmering a fierce stormy gray. She looked ready to kill.

"Once _MORE_?! Are you kidding me?!" She grumbled. "Gah! This was supposed to be OVER after the war!"

"It sounded like a son from Athena, a daughter of Aphrodite, a son of Apollo, and a daughter of Hermes," Piper said.

"But each of those cabins are huge! Who is this prophecy about?" The blonde guy said.

Riley and Lucas walked up to the group.

"And who is 'The Hunter in the sky?' He can't be badder than the Leo!" The short boy said.

Piper rolled her eyes.

Maya and Farkle walked up to the small crowd of demigods.

"Hey guys. What do you think is going on?" Farkle asked.

Suddenly, Annabeth's eyes widened. She looked over the four friends, mouthing something, as though she were counting silently.

"Let's take this somewhere private," she said.

No one was stupid enough to argue.

They walked outside.

"Guys, there is something I need to tell you," Annabeth started.

"About two weeks ago, I had a dream. I dreamt that Hazel was in a dark room. She was unconscious. There were a pair of red eyes, but I wasn't sure why. There were a bunch of gear-turning sounds. Then I got a letter from Frank. Hazel is missing. Then, a week after that, Frank disappeared. We all thought that it was to go find Hazel. But, now, I think that someone is poaching demigods. Very specific demigods."

" It makes sense. But who is the hunter and who are the people who will stop him?" The blonde boy asked.

Annabeth turned to the group of younger demigods.

"Hermes, Aphrodite, Apollo, and Athena. Right there. Two boys and two girls," Annabeth stated, simply.

Riley's jaw dropped.

"Wait. Y-you think that it's US?!" She asked.

Annabeth nodded.

"Whoa, okay, Annabeth. I know you're daughter of wisdom and all that, but it CAN'T be us. We're only thirteen!" Maya said.

"And fifteen..." Lucas grumbled.

"You're FIFTEEN?! Why are you in the seventh grade?!" Maya asked, surprised.

Lucas turned red.

"Well, _almost _fifteen. Two weeks, but it's not really important right now..." He said, trailing off, trying to change the subject.

Riley still gripped Lucas's hand. She smiled nervously at him. He smiled back.

"Age doesn't really matter to the Fates. Percy and I went on our first quest when we were twelve," Annabeth said.

"Twelve...Wow...H-how do we know for sure that it's us? That we are supposed to go?" Farkle asked.

"We don't know yet," The blonde boy said.

"Who are..."Riley asked, pointing to the two boys.

"I'm Jason," the blonde boy said.

"And I am Leo, bad boy supreme!" the impish looking boy exclaimed.

Maya cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah...okay..." She said. "Anyway, what now?"

"Now, we wait. Usually, when there is a prophecy, or when something big happens, someone has a dream that tells us where to go. Like, when Percy went missing, I had a dream about a boy with only one shoe, who was Jason," Annabeth said.

With that, everybody went to their cabins, to wait.

* * *

><p>Piper heard a noise and went to investigate.<p>

There was a loud crash. It came from the Zeus cabin.

She ran into the short building.

Jason's bed was empty, and on the mess of blankets and pillows was a note, pinned to the mattress with a dagger.

There were only a few words on the piece of thick paper.

_Tic toc. Tic toc. Time is running out._

"Jason!" Piper couldn't help but scream.

But Jason was gone.

* * *

><p>Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Farkle, Maya, Lucas, and Riley stood in the big house, in their pajamas, watching Piper pace back and forth, muttering the words, 'tic toc' over and over again.<p>

"Pipes, what's going on?" Leo asked.

"Jason, gone! Tic toc!" She muttered, urgently.

"Gone? What do you mean GONE?!" Percy asked.

Piper tossed the note at him, and continued pacing.

Annabeth's eyes widened with realization.

"...take them one by one... Jason...Hazel...Frank... Oh no..." She mumbled.

There was the sound of hooves drawing near.

Chiron entered the big house.

"What is going on?" He asked, his eyes growing wide with concern.

Farkle's eyes became the size of saucers seeing Chiron.

"Whoa! A CENTAUR!" He exclaimed. Maya elbowed him in the ribs.

"Not the time!" She hissed.

"Ow..." Farkle rubbed his arm.

"Chiron, Jason has gone missing!" Annabeth explained.

"Could this have something to do with the prophecy?" He asked.

"I believe so. 'The Hunter in the sky has taken names, and will take them one by one.' Someone is poaching specific demigods. Even more specifically, the seven."

"Where is he keeping him?!" Piper cried. Whoa... She was never this emotional. She looked like... Annabeth... when Percy had gone missing.

Lucas slowly raised his hand.

"Sir, I-I had a dream. I think I might know..." He said to Chiron.

He began to describe his dream.

* * *

><p><em>Lucas was in a dark room, but it was more like a chasm. He saw Jason, passed out in the corner. A muscular Chinese boy was next to him, attempting to wake him. <em>

_There was a loud scream. It sounded like it had come from a girl._

_"Hazel!" The boy shouted._

_Lucas realized that the boy and Jason were shackled to the ground. The boy struggled against the black chains._

_Next, he saw a girl with brown curly hair and dark skin. Her eyes were gold. Her face was streamed with tears as a shadowy man stood over her. _

_"Stop! Please!" The girl begged. She sounded exhausted._

_"Hmm...no," the man said. "You and your friends defeated the great Mother, and took away what she promised me. No actions come without consequences, Miss Levesque."_

_He flicked a switch and suddenly the girl's hair stood on end, as it shocked her. She screamed again. Then, the girl went limp._

_The shadowy man turned and faced Lucas. His red eyes glowed brightly. There was a noise like a camera focusing as he focused on Lucas._

_"Tic Toc, Mr. Friar. Tic Toc," He said._

Lucas shuddered, recalling the nightmare.

"Hazel!" Leo shouted. He no longer like liked her, but he was protective of her.

Riley walked over to Lucas and hugged him.

He smiled at her attempt to comfort him.

Piper was crying quietly, scared for her friends and boyfriend.

Leo was flaming with anger.

"How is he-?" Maya began.

"He is a son of Hephestus," Annabeth answered, absent-mindedly.

Percy was staring blankly ahead, his knuckles white as they gripped a ball point pen.

"We need to do something now. Do you have any idea who the prophecy is about, Annabeth?" Chiron asked.

"I do," Annabeth said, pointing to Riley, Maya, Lucas, and Farkle.

"Riley is a daughter of Aphrodite, a daughter of Love, Lucas is the son of Apollo. The son of the Sun. Farkle is the son of Athena, son of Wisdom, Maya is the daughter of Hermes. The daughter of Thieves. And then, I think that the son of the sea and wisdom's daughter is me and Percy," Annabeth said.

Chiron nodded.

"I believe so too," he replied. "You six leave at dawn. We must find the others before it is too late."

**Author's Note: Who is the Hunter in the sky, the moon goddess's foe? Guess!**

** :D Please leave a review! But no flames! I realize this chapter wasn't all that great, and I'm sorry, but it took forever, due to my writer's block. And the Flu. I can't decide which is worse... Lol.**

** Anyway, I luv you guys! Y'all are the BEST! I couldn't ask for better readers. Once again, Big big thanks to RucasIGuess for helping me push through my writer's block. I really needed it. :)**

**Percabeth, Rucas, Faya, Jasper, Caleo, and Frazel to come! :D Pinky swear!**

**Lots of Love, Bethany**


End file.
